


Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：夸奖-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：夸奖-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：夸奖-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee02b81)

[ 276](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee02b81)

### [Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：夸奖](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee02b81)

飞彩是个傲娇，其实自己多少也有点自觉。按照曾经恋爱种的错误，别人话中的形容与劝阻，他自己偶尔也会暗自反省。但他是天才医生，一心一意的工作态度和从以前就树立起来的意识，造成他对人和事都一丝不苟，不容产生差错。这自然也形成了不拘言笑，严厉可怕，甚至很凶的印象。

但除了这些形容，他在感情反应和行动上，反而没有被那些小护士说成“冰山”，而是“木头”。因为他在察觉到自己内心对于永梦的变化后，可费了半天也未能有所进展，反而最后是读懂感情的永梦先告的白，才让这件半个医院都知道的双箭头事件了结。

而对自己的性格会有“反省”的心理产生，也是从喜欢永梦开始。永梦其实偶尔被他性格弄的很无奈，只是永梦的温和与善解人意出了名，他温顺理解的态度在这方面帮了飞彩大忙。

飞彩不会找话题，一半给予的回应大多都是点评和提出建议，或者对于疑问给予反问，要不然就是很直接的给出自己的观点。不会玩笑，不会引导转折，也不会彼此来回进行对话接力，因此往往到他这就画句号了。

当然私底下面对永梦，飞彩偶尔还是会说出情人之间的爱语。他有精明的头脑与专一的内心，会为永梦精神筹备礼物，设定约会场合，注重仪表穿着。自然行动上，他们该做的都做过，可以说私生活中恋爱的飞彩，已经做了曾经他想都没想过的那些事。

不得不说在感情方面，相比嘴巴，他的行动力更具表达方式。永梦偶尔认为，或许飞彩的那双嘴除了学习指导和生活日常对话，最好的能力就是亲吻时温柔技巧，和时而表达出内心动摇的别有力度。

毕竟性格这种东西并不是说变就变的，除了环境和特殊事情刺激，让人自己试着一点点学习改变其实非常困难。在医院里，飞彩公私分明，永梦很理解也很遵从，但面对指导的实习生难道不该给予移动一定鼓励吗？

飞彩的鼓励少之又少，夸奖更是寥寥无几。不过飞彩已经肯定了永梦的能力。永梦手术时不再贫血，指导的步骤都记得滚瓜烂熟，手法与刀法也经过练习提高不少，报告也在自己观点与判断上下了很大功夫。

往往飞彩会在永梦开始动手前投过去个鼓励的眼神，然后在对方完成后点头给予个肯定，并露出温和点的笑容，但到此为止也不会再更多。

工作场合下就这样，可即便只拿到了点头和微笑，就足够让永梦美滋滋上一整天不嫌累，甚至患者都好奇的上来问他心情怎么格外好。

“这个报告就麻烦再帮我看一遍了。”永梦今日上班第一件事就是把昨晚熬夜修改的报告递交上去。在飞彩的审核下，这是第三次了。里面有两段永梦这次换了表述，他自认为相当成功。

飞彩读完，这次真的没大问题，他认为永梦写的足够好。他也真的发现了那两段的出彩之处，因为他清晰的记得永梦前两次写的全部没内容。

只是赞许的话一过喉咙，就不自觉的拐了弯。这次飞彩硬生生把到嘴旁的那句“没大问题”拦了下来，因为这样说也太不注重永梦的努力和期待了。

然而不知道该如何给予极高的夸赞，但又不是如表彰似的那么正式。第一反应竟然是情侣之间的对话，可惜面对环境他却开不了口。

大脑难得产生空白的飞彩，从报告后抬头直直看向永梦。他在寻求答案，担心永梦会有失望的表情…或者永梦其实并不在乎他说了什么？他是否应该用行动代替话语？还是应该坚守自己的信念？

永梦望着对方的眼睛，没想到对方会盯过来，顿时有些不解和慌张。报告有大问题？新改的句子很糟糕？可他发现飞彩没有生气或者不满的变化。难道是觉得很棒？难道要赞扬自己吗？会是什么呢？不过飞彩没有进行下一步，只是看着这边，弄的永梦有些窘迫。难道有其他要说的？

就这样，在互不知道的情况下，沉默的两个盯着彼此的脸，脑中疯狂上演着解读地方表情的戏码。

或许他们没在这种情况下对视的时候，总能交流出些什么。比如在他们陷入情侣日常时可以发现心意，比如想到解决方法时可以达成共识，那些时候彼此的眼睛总会在各自心里荡起什么，并不需要多想。

现在来了点感觉，好似掉进对方眼睛颜色的湖泊中。两个人都移不开目光，可以说根本不知道把目光放哪。宛如吸在一起的磁铁，两个人脑子这时候早就和报告一点关系都没有了。

深情，可以这样形容，他们看凝视对方是总好似会产生与众不同的魔力。永梦感到自己心跳加速，难道他会得到一个吻？可以不遮掩羞耻的说，永梦真的有这样想！毕竟是恋人，有这种想法也不奇怪，不需要不好意思。

然而转念一想，飞彩真的会这样做？他对飞彩也不是完全不了解，更知道对方果决严格的行事作风，很难进行任何改变。这里是工作场合，他们可能一会突然接到患者，可能有突发情况，也可能有护士和其他人进来，他们还有实习没完成。诸多条件告诉永梦，这件事不会发生，他只是有点期待罢了。

那么飞彩在等什么？等自己主动吗？自己应该问点什么？索要吻或者称赞？永梦有些谎了，刚才那种心跳的感觉再这短短几秒蹦出的思绪里被冲散，如同一只迷路的小狗，就这样在飞彩的目光里找不到方向。

同时飞彩也比他自己想的要动摇许多，尤其是永梦原本紧紧直视锁住他注意力的目光有了改变。永梦此时此刻看起来有些不安，却好似在寻求什么。

飞彩这才注意到刚才开始他的思维就陷入短路，除了想到“永梦”他什么都没想，连工作都一瞬间跑了。这可不像平时的自己，飞彩内心责骂起来。更看在永梦困惑的样子后，觉得都是自己不坚定引起的。

飞彩清了下嗓子，把‘尴尬“和“害羞”连同对自己的训斥统统咽下喉咙。他移开目光，抖了下手里的报告，将两页纸磕在桌面上对齐。

“没问题了，我收下了。”飞彩点点头，低下头转过身，将报告放入抽屉中。

“哦，”永梦脖子僵硬似的点了下头，不清楚做何反应，那短短几秒的对视好似让他坚持了动作好几个小时。心跳还没恢复，可惜什么也没得到。说实话，永梦内心多少有点小小的委屈，至少也希望飞彩能对报告作出评论也好。

“那么下面继续今天的实习吧。”飞彩走到永梦身侧，作出唯一在医院里常用的行为表法方式。手掌轻托永梦的身后，引导对方跟着自己走出办公室。

“是。”永梦同往日那般回答，可惜他并为过于开心。不过实习医很理解对方，并未明显地表露出来，从而这件事被他强行抛去脑后。

但任谁都会希望被夸奖，这是很普遍的一种心理。而作为恋人，更会希望得到对方的肯定与赞扬。永梦偶尔会因为自己产生这种想法而为难，觉得不该如此强硬的索要，然而着单纯的小小愿望一点也不为过。

他希望飞彩能夸奖自己一次，仅仅一次。用明确的语言表达出来，不需要太夸张，也不同特别的台词，不是很大，只要一点点就好。不是指私下，而是在工作上，在学习压力至于，给他一次被夸奖的机会。

那日手术结束，永梦同其他人一起对飞彩说了“辛苦了”，飞彩也对他们公事公办的回应回去，随后两人换好衣服出去走廊。

永梦同往日似的，以实习生的身份向飞彩道了谢，“这次也学习到很多，感谢指导！”

“没什么。”飞彩也处于工作当中。不是恋人身姿，而是永梦的指导人，这里的外科医生。这是他的工作，如果永梦能出色完成，以后可以独当一面，那就比什么都好了。

脚步声在走廊里回荡清晰，却也被早已习惯的大脑屏蔽在外。同几个病人护士擦肩而过，这短短的路程下，却让永梦想了很多。

他今天一早上的实习都完成出色，刚才手术也没贫血，并且还在旁边帮上大忙，圆满完成任务。即使这是医生该做的，不需要骄傲，得到患者家属的感激便是最高荣耀，但他还是期待飞彩能说什么。可惜从刚才开始，飞彩就没继续提到手术一星半点，更没有要开口给予任何评论，就连单纯对与永梦刚才的工作效率也没多说评价。

只是永梦不知道的是，飞彩其实内心乱撞。那一秒不停的脚步走得飞快，甚至没和永梦并肩，足够表示出他的动摇。他很欣赏永梦刚才的完成度，对方提高的速度出乎意料。飞彩真心想说什么，可是他一般开口都是纠正错误，或者给予更多建议与辅导。永梦这次并为有需要他多说的地方，顿时张开的嘴巴没了词，害得他越发急躁。

最终下定决定的还是永梦，他不禁升起害羞的情绪，然而想到要面对的是飞彩，便不自觉的羞得笑起来。

他不想把自己内心的小小激动表现的过于张扬，温和可爱的性格令他此时表情极其腼腆。强行上前的的行为牵动着心头那点耐不住的期待，令他的动作好似一个希望被夸奖的孩子。

两步上前，永梦抿着嘴努力压着心中的羞怯，挡到飞彩面前。飞彩刚才余光察觉到对方的行为的顺便，便已经停下脚步，他有些吃惊和不解，微微睁大了眼睛。

“今天…”想了一下后，生怕自己的迟疑被留下空白，永梦立马深深鞠躬，“谢谢你了！”

飞彩大概没料到喜欢的人事到如今竟然对他使出如此过于尊重的姿态，弄得他有些不安的皱起眉头。抬头望见飞彩这样子的永梦，赶紧不好意思的扬起嘴角，朝气的样子似乎在安慰对方，“只是很感谢你的教导，刚才能够成功，都是因为你的辅导。缝线打结也是多亏了你严格的培训，才能做的那么顺利。总是——”

攥在身前交叉的手害羞的握紧。飞彩还没继续说什么回应的话，害得永梦心头小鹿乱撞，“感激的话说不尽。”

飞彩瞬间不知道该如何接，他想了下，硬生生的挤出句，“那是因为你练习了很多。”

可说完这句，他又觉得哪里不对。或许一般人都会说，“这多亏的是你自己努力练习的成果，再接再厉”之类的肯定和鼓励，可到他嘴里就一点味道都没了。

好在永梦很明白对方的无心和真心，那句话意思就是赞扬他平日练习认真才能出了现在的成果。可开心归开心，但永梦目的还没达到。

不知何时，这个小小的心愿瞬间暴涨，甚至想逗逗对方，一定希望对方能开口赞扬。这个心态在往日直白诚实的永梦脸上异常明显，即使努力憋着，渴望飞彩作出行动，却不自觉的把暗示都堆了出来。

永梦腼腆的笑容被他力抿在唇间，舌头因为想说又忍着而不安的在内部舔了舔嘴边，害得嘴唇比往日更加红而可人。他的眼睛因激动和期待睁开得大大的，原本就会泛红好似楚楚可怜的眼睛此时又大又亮，水汪汪的把内心泛起的感情统统蕴含其中。

于是永梦就这样盯着飞彩，嘴角压不住的上扬，眉毛带有暗示的挑起。一副很期待对方能说些什么夸夸自己的样子。

自交往后，永梦的任何动作都能引来飞彩注意，如同被无限扩大。

飞彩不得不说，现在的永梦真的太可爱！让他的心跳变了节拍。

他法克制的让永梦霸占了内心的大部分，飞彩瞬间就把工作时的表情缓和，露出浅却深深温柔的笑容，目光包容的望了过去。

他读懂永梦了，这次很明显。永梦想要夸奖，就和普通的小恋人一样，寻求着小小的赞扬和肢体接触，索要他的好感度，提出一点也不过分的要求。

无声在这一刻变成了他们的交流方式，眼神如同把答案清晰的写在其中。

相爱中的默契此时突破了一切，短短的瞬间，永梦每一丝表情变化都成为了飞彩解读的破解线索，在脑中发现那些小心思。

同时，那些小动作可爱到不从。任何害羞和腼腆的信息，都害得飞彩动摇起来。

控制不了了，飞彩发现自己竟然人生少有的投降了。

这里是医院，是他们工作的地方，可这短暂的两人空间，来自不受干扰的爱与感情，何不就暂短的放下那些人生的负担呢？

想到这些的飞彩瞬间觉得自己很傻。虽说他的性格不会让他彻底松懈与夸张，却还是希望能做些什么。

他想满足心爱的人那一点小小的心愿。

于是飞彩抬手轻轻揉了永梦额顶的头发，黑色的发质一如既往的柔软，手感温和舒服。让他忍不住想要拥抱上去，轻吻对方的发丝。

然而他克制住了，这些分寸他懂的。

“你做得很好，”飞彩开口，即使平稳和低沉，却包含着笑意。

诚恳与认同，宠爱与满足。从这几个词的发音下便能感受到，虽被压制，不过很明显，这份满是爱意和宠溺的感情好似即将爆发的火山似的。

话一开口，呼吸便让飞彩松了气。他不自觉的眯起眼，映出的永梦身影的目光闪耀起来，嘴角画出弧度。这不是任何事物能阻拦的，发自内心的笑容。

手从额头滑落，却没离开永梦的肌肤。熟悉触感，好似永远都不会腻。

他的掌心温和的抚摸过爱人的发侧，手指点过那因羞涩而泛红的耳朵尖。

最终他轻捧永梦一侧的脸颊，拇指幅度很小的爱抚过那好似染上红晕的眼底，落在人的眼角。

“表现的很棒。”

永梦顿时乐开了花。他从未如此开心过，好似突然内在涌出了很多激动的情绪。从前他都不知道自己蕴含了这么多感情，这时候都蹦了出来。手术后的疲倦通通消失，顿时来了力量。

面对对方毫不遮掩的开心，飞彩忽然有些害羞。他收回手，却并不想再爱人面前掩饰。他需要告诉永梦最没撒谎也没勉强，是真心实意如此说的。

所以他垂下目光试图不让自己笑的他夸张。介于在楼道环境下，他双手下意识插入兜里，却没让自己嘴角轻松的笑意随便消失掉。

“好了，走吧。”口吻轻柔的催促实习医，飞彩走到对方身前伸出手碰下了永梦的肩。

在医院里他们不会有牵手或者拥抱的行为，永梦理解，也不在乎。他看着再度先行迈步的飞彩，那抹背影给他感觉如此明亮，忍不住让这颗纯粹的水晶之心被折射出了光芒。

“是！”永梦洪亮的回应从飞彩身后传来，接着是恋人，心满意足快上几步的脚步声，下一秒并肩而行。

或许今天下班，应该给予私下的奖赏。飞彩如此决定，不自觉的舔了下嘴唇。

他的嘴，现在有些干渴。

  


  


  


  


  


  


［脑洞来自24集这个可爱的表情！这里抿嘴含笑羞涩的挡到前面去的小眼神和小表情，宝宝你真可爱qwq！！突然有一种 “来，夸夸我～”的表情提示梗感］

  


[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[镜梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6)[飞永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%9E%E6%B0%B8)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(19)

热度(276)

    1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://1-4-1-2.lofter.com/) [重庆理科状元](http://1-4-1-2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://feilipushimeinu.lofter.com/) [菲利普是美女！！！](http://feilipushimeinu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://4444x083.lofter.com/) [＿4444x＿](http://4444x083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://justiceknights.lofter.com/) [偏执正义](http://justiceknights.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://justiceknights.lofter.com/) [偏执正义](http://justiceknights.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://kekoubukele961.lofter.com/) [×泡果奶](http://kekoubukele961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) [淋雨](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) [咸鱼才是本职](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) [小萨烧烤店、🍺](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) [小萨烧烤店、🍺](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://bluegern.lofter.com/) [あおき](http://bluegern.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://buzhengjingdianshitai.lofter.com/) [不正经电视台](http://buzhengjingdianshitai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) [迟娖](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://jiamianqishichuangqitiancaixingtai.lofter.com/) [假面骑士创骑ー天才形态](http://jiamianqishichuangqitiancaixingtai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) [世界树](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) [超非的南星](http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) [ninth之中不加E](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) [劃破天際降臨的流星](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://chao9733.lofter.com/) [★←潮し](http://chao9733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://nangongmoli.lofter.com/) [茉莉](http://nangongmoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) [救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://danjiujiu746.lofter.com/) [仟倦爱炖鸽子汤](http://danjiujiu746.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://sakuninomiya.lofter.com/) [ppppppka](http://sakuninomiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://elenmika.lofter.com/) [薏米君](http://elenmika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://elenmika.lofter.com/) [薏米君](http://elenmika.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://tingfengchengge481.lofter.com/) [zero酱](http://tingfengchengge481.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://zheibeizibuhuiqumingzi.lofter.com/) [从不输在名字上](http://zheibeizibuhuiqumingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) [镜飞弹](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://beimozhu.lofter.com/) [终焉回响。](http://beimozhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://qilu5236.lofter.com/) [歧路-1](http://qilu5236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://wubianxing.lofter.com/) [五边形](http://wubianxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ed3cd22)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee86fde)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
